1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to a method and system within a data processing system for automatically associating a user's signature with a document stored within the data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system within a data processing system for creating a signed document by receiving a signature in response to a user touching a touchscreen utilizing a pointing device and automatically associating the signature with a specified document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive multimedia kiosks are well known in the art. These kiosks are often used as directories of tenants in office buildings or shopping malls, or as automatic teller machines at banks to permit customers to make withdrawals, deposits, fund transfers, or balance inquiries.
These systems typically include a printer, a credit card reader, and a personal computer having a display screen, data storage device, modem, and an interactive media device such as a CD-ROM. Often the computer display screen is a touchscreen display. Touchscreen displays are displays that may permit interaction between the user and the personal computer by receiving user inputs in response to a user touching the screen with an object, such as the user's finger or a pointing device.
A pointing device may include a person's finger, light pen, sonic pen, voltage pencil, stick, or wand. Some intelligent pointing devices, such as light pens, sonic pens, or voltage pens use specialized electronics included within the pen itself in order to determine the location of the pen when it is used with a display screen. For example, a light pen may include a photo cell within the pen itself. When the photo cell is placed on the display at a particular X-Y position within the display, a light beam sweeps across the screen enabling the light pen to determine its X-Y coordinates.
In other known systems, any type of pointing device may be utilized. For example, in some touchscreens a user may select a particular location within the display simply by applying pressure to the selected location. These touchscreens respond to that pressure and are able to determine the X-Y coordinates of the location where the pressure was applied. Any type of pointing device may be used with these touchscreens, such as a user's finger, an ordinary pencil, stick, or wand.
It is known in some data processing systems to permit entry of a user's signature utilizing a digitizing pad and stylus. In these systems, when the stylus senses that it has been touched to the pad at a particular location, the pad then determines the X-Y coordinates of the location.
Personal digital assistants are also known in the art. Some of these devices may be trained to recognize a user's signature by having the user repeatedly "sign" a pad. These devices receive the "signature" through intelligent pointing devices such as a light pen.
It is known in the insurance industry for a representative of an insurance company to create an insurance agreement or policy based on information obtained from a prospective insured. An insurance rate is calculated based on the information the prospective insured provides, in addition to the level of coverage the individual desires.
For example, if an individual wishes to obtain automobile insurance, the individual may be required to provide to the company the number of traffic tickets, traffic accidents, and age of the individual. The insured may then select a particular level of coverage. A rate may be calculated based on this information.
Once the prospective insured pays the company, the company issues a binder. The binder is evidence of the insurance policy. The insurance policy is then sent to the insured at a later time. The insured is covered by the insurance at the selected level as of the time the binder is issued.